Harry Potter and the Two Wars
by readadiction
Summary: What if Harry Potter not only was the Hero of the wizard world?. What if he also had to fight a secret war for the muggle world?This is a Harry Potter/Animorphs crossover HP/Ra Mar/HG Ja/Ca in the future.Updating again
1. Chapter 1

Unless I have multiple personalities which I don't know about(besides the ones I do know) who started writing before I knew how I don't own neither of The Harry Potter Universe or the Animorphs one.

-I did

-Just show up personality number 3

-I am 12

-JUST SHUT THE #!& UP

-Oh if you like a bit of the story that was mi idea and writing. If you don't tell me, and I will ignore the ideas my little brother gives me

-Hey I have good ideas

-No you don't

-Yes I do

-Fight for it

-Alright

--

When Harry Potter, a raven hair boy with a lighting scar in the forehead, was 7 years old, the Dursley family, his rhino of an uncle, his giraffe of an aunt and his pig of a cousin which he live with since his parents deads move to America, more specifically to the United States of America. Here Harry was a lot better than he was in Britain. The reason is that American schools were more concerned for their students than schools in Britain. Therefore, Vernon Dursley getting a promotion ended up being a very good thing for Harry. Here the bullies like his cousin were stop by the teachers. The also worry for how much they eat at the cafeteria and send notes to the parents(in this case uncles) that he should eat more in home if they saw them to skinny.

Here the bullies had to hide and no all students were scare of bullies. Harry used to his cousin hitting him since he was very young took this opportunity to redo himself. He did not turn into a strong person in one day but he decide to start fighting back. That took care of most of the bullies that did not want to be hurt. The exception was, of course, his cousin that knew that is Harry hit him he would get in problems with his Dad but was too much of a coward to go alone. This, plus some children did not being scare by bullies got Harry some friends. His best friends where Jake a white boy with blond hair and Marco a brunette boy. They used to be a dynamic duo but as they where in the same group Harry, they slowly integrate him and now they where best of friends.Jake actually was his neighbor. Once when they were eight Harry and Jake where in the way to a class (Marco had been absent that day) Harry had to go to the bathroom and Jake, as they were early he told him he would wait outside. As Harry was finishing he saw the four people that were his cousin gang around a smaller boy. Apparently, they did not like the fact that he had pass to near them and he was getting a twister. Harry had a few in his way to redo himself and did not like this gang in particularly of course. So he try to save the boy and let him escape. The gang did not like the fact they were losing they prey so one of them grab him and the others decide that the Harry had to pay. Therefore, they try to hit him. The good thing was that having Jake as a neighbor they play Basketball every single moment they could (when Harry wasn't making chores and Jake of course helping). Therefore, Harry now had excellent reflexes to dodge. He started hitting too but it was difficult to avoid six hands and hit back. The noise made Jake come in and between the two of them they get away from the fight better than the heavy and slow gang. The boy told the name was Tobias. He was a year yonger that Jake and Harry. He was bullied by classmates and he, like Harry, had not lost love between himself and the people he lived with. Tobias was found as a baby when he was 1 month old. No one had an idea of who his family was. A family adopted him but they died and he was put with the brother and wife of the family that adopt him and, as they lived apart and weren't divorce, and neither of them wanted him they rolled him a year and a year. Harry immediately adopted him as a little brother and practically swear that he would always protect him. The next day Marco and Tobias were presented.

Marco was exited because there was a chance that he would have someone that could have a decent sense of humor, no like others. When he said that he pointed to Harry and Jake in case Tobias has any doubt who didn't have sense in humor. He of course got a smack from both of them.

Once Marco didn't go to school two days in a row. Jake, Harry and Tobias who hadn't heard from him went to find him. They were in time to see the police leaving his house.

They hurried to talk to him. They found out that Marco mother had too the family boat late in the night. They have found the boat minus one lifeguard and have spend the last two days in a search and rescue mission that just have been call of. The funeral would be the next day. Jake, Tobias and Harry promise him that they would be there. With the passing of time and his friends Marco get to smile again and said his stupid jokes that everyone welcome back(for a while at least).The year Harry turned nine was the year his whole life change for the first time. First he meet Rachel (a cousin of Jake), and the most competitive girl Harry have ever seen and the only one that was a real challenge to the competitive Harry have become. Trough her they meet Cassie.

One day the inseparable trio (Jake, Harry and Marco) were going back home from the videogames in the mall (Jake mother sometimes paid Harry if he helped Jake to do his housework).They found Tobias there and he chose to go with them. In the way out they found Rachel being dragged out of the stores by Cassie (Rachel and Harry were in a long argument of who was more addicted Rachel to shopping or Harry to videogames). They all live a few blocks apart( except for Cassie, but today she was sleeping in Rachel House it was easier to go to school from there and Rachel had no problem with her best friend slapping around three times a weak in her house) so decide to go together. Then the have to do a difficult decision. To go to a shortcut that even the hateful Dursley and Tobias uncle have forbidden them to take because of the dangers(mostly because if they were hurt they would be asked question and that was to bothersome) or take the loooooooooooooong secure route. Well being 5 nine year old and a eight year old boys and girls they do the obvious thin…..

They took the shortcut. And that was the first time Harry Potter life took a complete turn….

--

Sorry for no giving you my undivided attention. I was just showing my brother that is not good to mess with your oldest brother

That no true I won. You couldn't even auuuu withstand 5 seconds with me auuuu

Stop lying

Okay almighty you won. Happy now?

Yes. I love being the eldest (sometimes)

This was a introduction chapter. Then it starts the good thing. Oh i need a beta please


	2. Aliens

This chapter is from Harry's point of view. I am in need of a beta. I am Mexican an I think I have decent Spelling and grammar but no guaranties.

Oh, as I have not been able to get either Applegate or Rowling drunk and buy the book rights for something around a dollar (if I could get one) I still don't own either Universe.

Originally, the shortcut was supposed to be a new shopping center. Now it was just all these half-finished buildings looking like a ghost town. It was a very deserted place, full of shadows and sounds that made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. When the inseparable trio went there during the day, they always found all these beer cans and liquor bottles or the ashes of little campfires back in the hidden nooks and crannies of the buildings. Tobias and myself where the ones that (who) saw it first. We had been walking along, gazing up at the sky. I guess we sort of knew or something. That is the way we have always been. Doing strange things and having knowledge we shouldn't. Suddenly we stopped. Tobias was pointing to it. "Look," he said.

"What?" Jake said. He did not want to be distracted because he was pretty sure he have heard the sound of a chain-saw killer creeping up behind us. (He always thinks that)

"Just look," I said.

So Jake looked up. And there it was. A brilliant, blue-white light that scooted across the sky, going fast at first, too fast for it to be an airplane, then slower and slower. "What is it?"

Tobias shook his head. "I don't know."

Jake looked at Tobias and he looked back at me. We knew what we thought it was, but we didn't want to say it. Marco and Rachel would have laughed, we figured, and I couldn't let Rachel laugh at me could I?

But Cassie, seeing Tobias pointing just blurted it right out. "It's a spaceship!"

"A spaceship?" Marco said. He'd laugh. That is, until he looked up.

We could feel our own heart pounding in our chest. I felt weird and excited and afraid, all at once.

"It's coming this way," Rachel said.

"It's hard to be sure." Jake could barely whisper, his mouth was so dry.

"No, it's coming this way," Rachel said. She has a very definite way of talking. Like she's

totally sure of everything she says.

Rachel was right(Damn it. I wanted to put it in her face). Whatever it was, it was coming closer. And it was slowing down. Now I could see pretty clearly what it looked like.

First of all, it wasn't all that big. It was about as long as a school bus. The front end was a

pod, shaped almost like an egg. Extending from the back of the pod was a long, narrow shaft.

There were two crooked, stubby wing like things, and on the end of each wing was a long

tube that glowed bright blue on the back end.

The little spaceship looked almost cute. You know, kind of harmless. Except that it had a sort of tail - a mean-looking tail that curved up and forward, corning to a point that looked as sharp as a needle.

"That tail thing," Jake said. "It looks like a weapon."

"Definitely," Marco agreed.

The little ship kept coming nearer, going slower all the time.

"It's stopping," Rachel said. She had the same strange, not-quite-real tone in her voice that Jake had. Like we couldn't believe what we were seeing. Like maybe we didn't want to believe.

"I think it sees us," Marco said. "Should we run? Maybe we should run home and get a

camera. Do you know how much money we could get for a video of a real UFO?"

"If we run, we might miss them landing," I said. I meant it. I wanted to know the owner of the ship. No I need to.

"And we wouldn't want that for?" Marco said, rolling his eyes the way he does when he thinks we are being a dweeb. Like he was some kind of expert on not being a dweeb. Right. The ship stopped and hovered almost directly over our heads, maybe a hundred feet in the air.

I could feel the hair on my head becoming messier that it usually is. When I glanced at Rachel it was almost

funny. She has this long blond hair and it was sticking straight out in every direction. Only Cassie looked normal.

"What do you think it is?" Marco asked. He sounded a little shakier, not so laid-back now

that the thing was so close. To be honest, I was a little scared, too. Tobias was actually grinning and I found myself doing the same. . "I think it's going to land," Tobias said, this huge smile on his face. His eyes were bright and excited, and his blond hair was standing up in clumps. The ship began to descend. "It's coming right at us!" Jake cried.

I think we all had to fight an urge to run yammering across the field all the way, where we could crawl into bed (or couple of blankets in my case) and hide. But we knew that this was an important, amazing thing. We knew we had to stay and see it all.

We all just stood there, as the ship hummed and glowed and slowly settled down in an open space between piles of junk and tumbled walls. I noticed there were black burn marks along the top of the pod section. Some of the skin of the

pod had been melted. It touched the ground and instantly the blue lights went off. Rachel's hair fell back down onto her neck.

"It isn't very big, is it?" Rachel whispered.

"It's about - "I tried to think, "about three or four times as big as your minivan Jake."

"We should tell someone," Marco said. "I mean, this is kind of major, you know? Spaceships don't just land in the construction site every day. We really should call someone.

"Yeah, you're right," Jake agreed. "We should call someone." But none of us moved. None of us was just going to walk away from a spaceship,

"I wonder if we should try and talk to it," Rachel suggested. She was standing there with her hands on her hips looking at the spaceship like it was a puzzle she had to figure out. "I mean, we should communicate. If that's even possible."

Tobias nodded. He stepped forward and held out his hands. I guess he was showing whoever was in the ship that he wasn't carrying any kind of weapon or anything. "It's safe," he said in a loud, clear voice. "We won't hurt you."

"Do you think they speak English?" I said.

"Well, everyone speaks English on Star Trek" Cassie said with a nervous laugh.

I tried this time. "Please, come out We won't hurt you."

I know.

I froze. Okay, I had definitely heard someone say "I know," only . . . there hadn't been any

sound. I mean, I heard it, but I didn't really hear it.

Maybe this was all a dream. I looked kind of sideways at Rachel. She looked back at me. Our eyes met. She had heard it, too. I looked at Cassie. She was turning her head back and forth, like she was looking for where that sound - that wasn't a sound - could have come from. I started to get a sick, twisty feeling in my stomach.

"Did everyone hear that?" Tobias whispered.

We all nodded at once, very slowly.

"Can you come out?" Tobias asked in his loud, talking-to-aliens voice.

Yes. Do not be frightened.

"We won't be frightened," Tobias said. I agreed.

"Speak for yourselves," Marco muttered. The others giggled nervously.

A thin arc of light appeared, a doorway, opening slowly in the smooth side of the pod part of the ship. I stood there, totally hypnotized. I just stared, waiting.

The opening grew, like a crescent moon at first, then a full, bright circle.

And then he appeared.

My first reaction was that someone had cloned a person and a deer together. The creature had a head and shoulders and arms that were more or less where they should have been, though the skin was a pale shade of blue. But below that he had fur, a mix of blue and tan, covering a four-legged body that really did look like it belonged to a deer, or maybe a small horse. He ducked his head out the doorway and I could see that even the fairly normal-looking parts of him weren't all that normal. For a start, he had no mouth, just three vertical slits. And then there were his eyes. Two of them were where they should have been, although they were a glittery green color that was kind of shocking (It actually remind me of my own eyes). But the real shock was the other eyes. He had what seemed like horns; only on the top of each horn was an eye. The horns could move,

twisting to point the eyes front and back or up and down.

I thought the eyes were interesting, until I saw the tail. It was like a scorpion's tail, thick and powerful-looking. On the end was a wickedly curved, very sharp-looking horn or stinger. It reminded me of the alien's spaceship. It had seemed kind of cute and harmless, till you noticed the tail. The alien seemed kind of harmless at first glance, too. Then you saw that tail of his and you thought, whoa, this guy could do some damage if he wanted.

"Hello," Tobias and myself said nearly at the same time. Tobias voice was gentle, like he was talking to a baby. I was talking, I think, like you talk to someone you have missed. We were both grinning.

I realized they were all smiling too. And at the same moment, I realized that there were tears in my eyes

Hello, the alien said, in that silent way that you only heard inside your head.

"Hi," we all said back.

To my surprise, the alien staggered. He fell out of the ship to the ground. Tobias and myself as the nearest ones tried to grab him and hold him up, but the alien fur slipped from our grasp and fell back to the dirt.

"Look!" Cassie cried. She pointed at a burn that covered half the alien's right side. "He's hurt."

Yes. I am dying, he said.

"Can we help you? We can call an ambulance or something," Marco said.

"We can bandage that wound," Cassie said. "Jake, give me your shirt. We can tear it up and make bandages." Cassie's parents are both veterinarians and she's totally into animals. Not that this was an animal. Not exactly, anyway.

No. I will die. The wound is fatal.

"NO!" Tobias and myself cried. Then I said "You can't die. You're the first alien ever to come to Earth. You can't die." I don't know why I was so upset. I just knew that way down deep inside, it hurt me to think of him dying. I think Tobias felt the same.

I am not the first. There are many, many others.

"Other aliens? Like you?" Tobias demanded.

The alien shook his big head slowly, side to side. Not like me.

Then he cried out in pain, a silent sound that echoed horribly inside my mind. For a moment, I had actually felt him dying.

Not like me, he repeated. They are different.

"Different? How?" I said.

I will remember his answer forever.

He said, They have cometo destroy you.

Well hope you like it this part is almost the same as the ones in the animorph book but the little changes are important.

I don't know how much I will update it depends on my available time. And that my favorite stories aren't updated so I can work in this instead of reading others.

By the way , for those of you that don't review. Not that it is a hint or anything but I have learned that the reviews really motivated the writers. I won't complain if you don't want to review me but we as the writers really get moving faster if we know someone wants to read us.

Next chapter will be a lot more me and will be out by Tuesday or Wednesday if I got a lot of homework. This one is special, it wont be always like this. I will probably add on Sundays.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter. Four chapter should be in around 8 hours if I can, if not I couldn't and would be tomorrow. Wow I am wise if I can I can and if not I can't. By the way recently I name one of my socks Harry Potter Universe and another Animorphs Universe so I can said with complete honesty that I do own Harry potter universe and Animorphs universe. Pity it is not the books universe that I do not own. Maybe I could name some blank notebook like that?

--

We all just knew he was telling the truth. We all just knew. He was dying, and he was trying to warn us of something terrible.

They are called Yeerks. They are different from us. Different from you, as well.

"Are you telling us they're already here on Earth?" Rachel demanded.

Many are here. Hundreds. Maybe more.

"Why hasn't anybody noticed them?" Marco said reasonably. "I think someone would have mentioned it at school."

You do not understand. Yeerks are different. They have no body, like yours or mine. They live in the bodies of other species. They are . . . 

I guess he couldn't think of a word to explain Yeerks, so he closed his eyes and seemed to

concentrate. Suddenly a bright picture popped into my head. I saw a gray-green, slimy thing like a snail without its shell, only bigger, the size of a rat, maybe. It wasn't a pretty picture.

"I'm guessing that was a Yeerk," Marco said. "Either that or a very big wad of slimy chewing

gum."

They are almost powerless without hosts. They - 

Suddenly we felt that blast of pain, straight from the alien. I could also feel his sadness. He knew his time was almost up and I could fell something else too.

The Yeerks are parasites. They must have a host to live in. In this form they are known as Controllers. They enter the brain and are absorbed into it, taking over the host's thoughts and feelings. They try to get the host to accept them voluntarily. It is easier that way. Otherwise the host may be able to resist, at least a little. And I have discover that some can recall resist totally

"Are you saying they take over human beings?" Rachel asked. "People? These things take

over their bodies?"

"Look, this is serious stuff," I said. "You shouldn't be telling us. We're just kids, you know.

This is like something the government should know about."

We had hoped to stop them, the alien continued. Swarms of their Bug fighters were

waiting when our Dome ship came out of Z-Space. We knew of their mother ship and wereready for the Bug fighters, but the Yeerks surprised us - they had hidden a powerful Blade ship in a crater of your moon. We fought, but . . . we lost. They have tracked me here. They will be here soon to eliminate all traces of me and my ship.

"How can they do that?" Cassie wondered.

The alien seemed to smile with his eyes. Their Dracon beams will leave nothing behind but a few molecules of this ship, and . . . this body he said. I sent a message to my home world. We Andalites fight the Yeerks wherever they go throughout the universe. My people will send help, but it may take a few years, even more, and by then the Yeerks will have control of this planet. After that, there is no hope. You must do what you can

Another spasm of pain ripped through him, and we all knew he was nearly gone.

"No one is ever going to believe us," Marco said hopelessly. He looked at me and shook his

head. "No way."

He was right. If these Yeerks were to wipe out the Andalite's ship, how on Earth would we ever convince people? They'd think we were either nuts or on drugs.

"I don't care if he thinks he's going to die, we have to try and help him," Rachel said. "We can

get him to a hospital. Or maybe Cassie's parents . . . "

There is no time. No time, the Andalite said. Then his eyes brightened. Perhaps . . . 

"What?"

Go into my ship. You will see a small blue box, very plain. Bring it to me. Quickly! I have very little time, and the Yeerks will find me soon.

We all looked at each other. Who was going to be the one to go inside the ship? Somehow we all seemed to agree it would be me. Actually, I didn't agree, but everyone else did(Including Jake and Marco, Traitors).

"Go ahead," Tobias said. "I want to stay with him." He knelt beside the Andalite and placed a comforting hand on the alien's narrow shoulder like I wanted to do too, I looked at the doorway into the spacecraft. I glanced at Rache.

"Go ahead," she said, sending me a smile. "Or are you scared?."

She was right; I was plenty scared. But the way she smiled at me, I wasn't about to prove her right!

I walked over to the door of the ship and looked inside. It was surprisingly simple. It looked cozy, almost. Everything was a creamy color with rounded edges and shapes that tended to be oval. That was one of the things that helped me to spot the box so easily. It was sky blue and square, maybe four inches on each side. It seemed kind of heavy for being so small.

I stepped up into the ship. There was no chair, just a sort of open space where I guess the

Andalite stood on his four hooves while he worked the few controls. There weren't a lot of buttons or anything. I wondered if the Andalite controlled the ship with his thoughts.

I quickly reached for the box and started to head back outside. But then something caught my eye. It was a small, three-dimensional picture - four Andalites, standing all together, looking like a strange gathering of deer with solemn faces. Two of them looked very small kids. I realized that this was a picture of the Andalite's family. 

It filled me with sadness to think that here he was, dying, a million miles from his family.

Dying because he had tried to protect the people of Earth. I felt a small flame of anger against the Yeerks, or Controllers, or whatever they were, for causing this.

I went back to the circle of my friends.

"Here's the box," I told the Andalite.

Thank you.

"I, um . . . was that your family? That picture?"

Some of them.

I'm real sorry," I said. What else could I say?

Don't worry some of the will know what happen but there are more important things now.There is something I may be able to do to help you fight the Yeerks.

"What?" Rachel demanded.

I know that you are young. I know some of you have no power with which to resist the

Controllers. But I may be able to give you some small powers that may help.

They all looked at each other. All except Tobias and myself, that never took our gaze from the alien

If you wish, I can give you powers that no other human being has ever had.

"Powers?" What was that supposed to mean?

It is a piece of Andalite technology that the Yeerks do not have, the Andalite explained.

A technology that enables us to pass unnoticed in many parts of the universe - the power to morph. We have never shared this power. But your need is great.

"Morph? Morph how?" Rachel asked, her eyes narrowed.

To change your bodies, the Andalite said. To become any other species. Any animal.

Marco laughed derisively. "Become animals?" Marco isn't the most accepting person in the

world,

You will only need to touch a creature, to acquire its DNA pattern, and you will be able to become that creature. It requires concentration and determination, but, if you are strong, you can do it. There are . . . limitations. Problems. Dangers, even. But there is no time to explain it all . . . no time. You will have to learn for yourselves. But first, do you wish to receive this power?

"He's kidding, right?" Marco asked Jake.

"No," Tobias said softly. "He's not kidding."

"This is nuts," Marco said. "This whole thing is nuts. Yeerks and spaceships and slugs taking over people's brains and Andalites and the power to change into animals? Give me a break."

"Yeah, it is beyond weird," I agreed.

"We're off the map of weirdness by this point," Rachel said. "But unless we're all just

dreaming, I think we'd better deal with this."

"He's dying," Tobias reminded us.

"I'll do it," Cassie said. That surprised me. Cassie isn't usually so quick to decide. But I guess, she felt the truth of what the Andalite was saying. Weird thing is neither Tobias not myself felt the need of the decision we where going to do it regardless the others.

"I think we should all decide together," Jake suggested. "One way or the other."

"What's that?" Rachel asked. She was looking up toward the stars. Far, far overhead, two

pinpoints of bright red light were shooting across the sky.

Yeerks. The Andalite said the word in our minds, and we could feel his hatred.

--

From this point on all of this is mine(until Hogwarts arrive. I think). No more using the book to alter to my diabolic objectives. All mine. Thanks for the reviews 


	4. Sorry

This chapter is 99 me and for you that have read the Animorphs books you now know in what I based this story and the kids age. Sorry this is short. I wanted to post this quickly. Btw I named the notebooks i do own Harry potter universe and Animorphs Universe. Damn Applegate and Rowling still own the print ones. I need to win a couple of lotto.

The twin red lights slowed. They turned in a circle and came back toward us.

There is no time. You must decide!

"We have to do this," Tobias said. 

"Yes. If no one else if going to know we have to fight and How else can we fight them?"

"This is nuts!" Marco said. "Impossible."

"No question here" Harry said "We have to do it"

"I'd like more time, but we don't have that choice," Rachel said on second later. "I'm for it."

"What do you say, Jake?" Cassie asked him. I think she wanted her insight so she could decide. He looked up at the Yeerk ships. What had the Andalite called them? Bug fighters? They were circling closer, like dogs sniffing for a scent. He looked at me. I think he wanted ti know if I was sure of what we where about to do. I thought about the family in his photo and the way he was sacrificing seeing them again for a race alien to him. I thought about my real family. My friends. For everyone of them i would gave my life without doubting so they could live but for unknowns?

I looked at each of the people around me - my two best friends; Rachel, my insane competitor; Tobias my unofficial adopted little brother; and Cassie, who everyone knew

liked animals more than she liked most people.

Seeing that and considering the friends the Andalite must have sacrifice I reinforce my agreement to Jake with a slight nod.

Slowly he told that to Cassie. "Yes. We have no choice."

Then each of you, press your hand against one of the sides of the square.

We did. Six hands, each pressed against one side(Tobias share one with me). Then a sixth hand, different from ours,

with too many fingers.

Do not be afraid, the Andalite said.

Something like a shock, only pleasurable, seemed to run through me. A tingle that almost

made me laugh. Also, I think because the cube wasn't made to hold two hands at a time, i seemed to receive some of the Andalite memories. Strangely in one he was running with a young girl. No more than 9 years with red hair and green eyes just like mine.

Go now, the Andalite said. Only remember this - never remain in animal form for more than two hours. Never! That is the greatest danger of the morphing! If you stay

longer than two hours you will be trapped, unable to return to human form.

"Two hours," we repeated.

Suddenly some new fear washed through the Andalite's mind. Linked as I was to him, I could feel it as a dread that crawled up my spine. He was staring up at the sky with his main eyes.

Something else was up there with the Bug fighters.

Visser Three! He came.

"What?" I was shaking with this new terror. The fear in the Andalite voice? Was to palpable to ignore "What's a Visser? Who's a Visser?"

Go now. Run! Visser Three is here. He is the most deadly of your enemies. Of all Yeerks he alone has the power to morph, The same power you now have. Run!

"No, we'll stay with you," Rachel said firmly. "Maybe we can help."

Again it was as if the alien was smiling at us with his eyes. No. You must save yourselves. Save yourselves and save your planet! The Yeerks are here.

We all looked up, craning our necks. Sure enough, the two red lights were sinking toward us.

And they had been joined by a third ship, far larger, black as a shadow within a shadow.

"But how are we supposed to fight these . . . these Controllers?" Rachel demanded.

You must find a way. Now run!

I jerked from the force of his command. "He's right. Run!" I yelled.

They all ran. All but Tobias and myself. We each knelt beside the Andalite and took one his hand.

He then do a strange thing connecting their mind turning an half hour conversation into second.

Your family ... tell me about your family, please both of you . 

They were surprised. Harry started "They…. They died. When I was one year old. In an accident. Now I live with my mother sister that hate me. But I have found a family in mi friends.

Tobias then said "I have no idea. When I was a baby I was found and adopted. Then my adoptive parents died and know i live with their family that doesn't want me neither. I too have found a family in my friends.

The Andalite had a strange face at the here of these words as if they hurt him. He then give them all the information he could in that few moments of the years.

Then he told themGo to your family, both of you. Find a way to be happy in the war that is upon your shoulder and when the time comes remember that I am sorry .

That's when both have to go so they wouldn't be trap. He let them go with a look of despair at doing it.

They hide with the other at about twenty feet(how much is that? I suck at transforming distance. If it isn't enough or is two much to see properly just imagine it isn't) from the spaceship behind a pile of abandoned construction material. They arrived just in time to see the ship land.

Next chapter probably will be on late Sunday. Any beta voluntaries??


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay. I will take the offer made to me about the beta but I didn't want to make you wait longer. I will change my update rate once every 2 to 3 weeks. Sorry for this. College take more that I once thought. Oh don't own any of it except the plot line.

Creatures leaped from the ship, whirling, thrusting, and slicing the air - creatures that looked like someone gave to much money to a crazy scientist to develop weapon soldiers. They stood on two bent-back legs and had two very long arms.

There were other blades at their bent-back knees and two more blades at the end of their tails. They had feet like a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

But it was the head that got your attention - a neck like a snake, a mouth that was almost a

falcon's beak, and, from the forehead, three dagger like horns raked forward.

Hork-Bajir-Controllers.

Nearly all of us jumped I think, hearing the Andalite's words in my mind again. They were fainter than before, strained, like someone yelling from far away. I do not know if it was the distance or the fact that he was dying.

"Did you guys . . . ?" Jake asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah."

The Hork-Bajir are a good people, despite their fearsome looks, the Andalite said. But they have been enslaved by the Yeerks. Each of them now carries a Yeerk in his head. They are to be pitied.

"Pity. Right," Rachel said grimly. "They're walking killing machines. Look at them!"

However, a new form that crept, slithered, and shimmied out of the Blade ship drew our attention away.

Taxxon-Controllers, the Andalite said. I knew he was trying to tell us all he could, even to the end. Trying to prepare us for what we were up against,

The Taxxons are evil.

"Yeah," Marco muttered. "I think I would have guessed that."

They were like massive centipedes, twice as long as a grown man. So big around that if you tried to hug one, your arms would not make it even halfway. And believe I have met my fair share of crazy people and even they would not try to hug that.

They had dozens of legs that supported the lower two thirds of their bodies. The top third was held upright, and there the rows of legs became smaller, with little lobster-claw hands. Around the top of their disgusting, tubular bodies were four eyes, each like a wiggling globule of red Jell-O. And at the very end, pointing straight up in the air was a round mouth, ringed by hundreds of tiny teeth.

Hork-Bajir and Taxxons poured from the Blade ship, spreading out around the area like the well-trained soldiers that they where. They were holding small, pistol-sized things that were definitely weapons.

They formed a ring around the Andalite and his ship. Suddenly, one of the Hork-Bajir came straight toward us. He took one big, bounding step and he was practically on top of us.

I saw a flash of Rachel's face. It was pale. I have not mentioned but Rachel is probably one of the bravest people I know and seeing her like this let me admit that I was completely scared.

The Hork-Bajir pointed his gun, or whatever it was, around at the darkness. His snake head swerved left and right, trying to penetrate the gloom.

Silence! the Andalite warned us. Hork-Bajir doe not see well in darkness, but their hearing is very good.

The Hork-Bajir moved closer still. He was six feet away now, with just the low wall between us. He had to have heard us. I think that was why he started getting closer. I started whishing with my entire mind that he did not see us in the dark. He was getting so close I could actually see our blurry shapes in his eyes. We were sure we were going to die, right then. If you have never been really afraid, let me tell you - it does things to you. It takes over your mind and your body. You want to scream. You want to run. You want to wet your pants. You want to throw yourself down on the ground and cry and beg please, please, please, please don't kill me!

And if you think you're brave, well, wait till you're cowering a few feet away from a monster that can turn you into coleslaw in about three seconds flat.

I still thank all of the gods that he (or she) didn't see us. No idea as of how but I was most thankful for it.

Anyway, I think we where all about to piss our pant and get the hell out of there but then the Andalite's voice was in my head again. Courage, my friends.

And this . . . this warm . . . this . . . I don't have any words to explain it. It was just this

warmth that spread all through me. It was like when you're a little kid and you've had a

terrible nightmare and you've woken up screaming. You know how you used to feel better

when your mom or dad would turn on the light and come in and sit beside you in bed?

That's what it was like.

I mean, I was still terrified. The Hork-Bajir was still there, so real and so deadly. I could hear him breathing, I could smell him. If I were to extend my hand I would have touch him. But at the same time, I could feel the panic coming under control. I could feel the strength flowing from the doomed Andalite. He was letting us borrow some of his courage, even though he must have been afraid himself.

The Hork-Bajir moved away. Something new was coming from the Blade ship.

Shaking and chattering, I rose high enough to look over the low wall. Every Hork-Bajir and every Taxxon was turned toward the ship now.

"They're all standing at attention," Jake whispered.

"How can you tell?" Marco whispered back. "Who knows when a jelly-eyed centipede or a walking Salad Shooter from Hell is standing at attention?"

Then he appeared.

Visser Three the Andalite said,

Visser Three was an Andalite.

Or at least he was an Andalite-Controller.

"What the . . . " Rachel said. "Isn't that an Andalite?"

Only once has a Yeerk been able to take an Andalite body, the Andalite said. There is

only one Andalite-Controller. That one is Visser Three,

Visser Three walked confidently toward the wounded Andalite. The Visser seemed so much like the Andalite it was hard to tell them apart at first. He had the same mouth less face; the same extra stalk-eyes that turned here and there, checking out everything in all directions; the same powerful yet sleek four-legged body; and the same wicked tail.

But if the Visser looked like any normal Andalite, he felt different. It was like he was

wearing a mask, only you just knew that under the fake sweetness of the mask there was

something twisted and foul. Actually, until this day I still have not found another controller that you can feel what he really is.

Well, well, Visser Three said.

I almost had a heart attack when I realized I was hearing the Visser's thoughts.

"Can he hear our thoughts?" Cassie whispered.

"If he can we're so dead I don't even want to think about it," Rachel told her.

He cannot hear your thoughts, the Andalite said. As long as you don't direct them to him. You hear his thoughts because he is broadcasting them for all to hear. This is a great victory for him, so he wants all to hear.

What have we here? A meddling Andalite? Visser Three looked more closely at the

Andalite's ship. Ah, but no ordinary Andalite warrior. Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, if I am not mistaken. An honor to meet you again. You're a legend. How many of our fighters have you shredded? Seven, or was it eight by the time the battle ended?

The Andalite didn't answer. But I had the feeling maybe it had been more than eight.

The very last one to fight us in this sector of space. Yes, I'm afraid your Dome ship has been

completely destroyed. Completely. I watched it burn as it fell into the atmosphere of this little

world.

There are others, the Andalite prince said . . .

The Visser took a step closer to the Andalite. No they aren't. You mustn't try to con me Prince. This world will be mine. My own contribution to the Yeerk Empire, Our greatest conquest. Then I'll be Visser One.

What do you want with these Humans? the Andalite asked. You have your Taxxon allies. You have your Hork-Bajir slaves. And other slaves from other worlds. Why these people?

Because there are so many, and they are so weak, Visser Three sneered. Billions of

bodies! And they have no idea what's happening. With this many hosts we can spread

throughout the universe, unstoppable! Billions of us. We'll have to build a thousand new

Yeerk pools just to raise Yeerks for half this number of bodies. Face it, Andalite, you have fought well and bravely. But you have lost

Visser Three stepped right up to the Andalite. I could feel the Andalite's fear, but rather than cower, he fought the pain of his wound and climbed to his feet. He knew he was going to die.

He wanted to die on his feet, looking his enemy in the face.

But Visser Three was not done taunting his foe. I promise you one thing, Prince Elfangor - when we have this planet, with its rich harvest of bodies, we will move against the Andalite home world. I will personally hunt down your family. And I will personally oversee the placement of my most faithful lieutenants in their heads. I hope that they will resist, so I can hear their minds scream.

The Andalite struck!

His tail whipped up and over, so fast you couldn't really see it. The Visser twisted his head aside. The Andalite's tail blade missed the Visser's head by a bare half-inch. But it sliced into his shoulder. Blood - or something like blood - sprayed from the wound.

"Yes!" We hissed. Then we remember we must be silent.

Aaaaaarrrrrgh! I could hear the Visser's howl of pain in my head.

At the same time, a blinding beam of blue light shot from the tail of the Andalite ship. It

sliced into the nearest Bug fighter. Hork-Bajir and Taxxons scattered.

Even crouching behind the wall, I could feel a wave of blistering heat. The Bug fighter

sizzled and disappeared.

Fire! Visser Three yelled. Burn his ship!

The night exploded in blinding light. Red beams lanced from the Blade ship and the

remaining Bug fighter. The Andalite ship glowed, and, with a strange slowness,

disintegrated.

Then, in the flash and glow of Dracon beams I saw . . . or thought I saw . . . humans. A small

group of them, maybe three or four, back in the shadows behind the Visser.

"There are people over there," Jake told Marco.

"What? Are they prisoners?"

Take the Andalite, Visser Three ordered his soldiers. Hold him for me.

Three big Hork-Bajir grabbed the Andalite and held him down. Their wrist blades were at his throat, but they knew better than to kill him.

That was to be Visser Three's personal privilege.

Then we saw why a Yeerk as powerful as Visser Three would inhabit the only captured

Andalite body. As we watched, Visser Three began to morph.

His Andalite head grew large, larger. Much larger. The four horse like legs merged into two

and then expanded, each leg becoming as big around as a redwood tree. The delicate Andalite

arms sprouted and became tentacles.

"This isn't real," Cassie whispered. "This isn't real."

In the hideously bloated head, a mouth appeared. It was filled with teeth as long as your arm.

The mouth grew wider and wider, becoming a monstrous, terrifying grin.

There was nothing left of the Andalite body, A monster had taken its place.

"R-r-r-r-a-a-a-w-w-w-w-g-g-g!" The roar of the beast Visser Three had become made the

ground shake.

I covered my ears with my hands.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-a-a-a-a-g-g-g!"

My teeth rattled from the sound. I heard someone whimpering. It was Jake.

Visser Three had become a monster that made the Hork-Bajir and the Taxxons look like

harmless toys. He reached out with one thick tentacle and grabbed the Andalite by the neck.

"No, no, no," I heard Cassie whispering repeatedly. "No, no, no, no."

"Don't look," Rachel said to her. She put her arm around Cassie's shoulder and held her close.

Then she and I reach for each other while y reached for Tobias and I took both hands. I guess you never really know someone until you see them scared. And even scared to death, with tears running down her face, both Rachel and myself had strength to spare.

Visser Three lifted the Andalite straight up in the air, tearing him from the grasp of the Hork-Bajir. The Andalite prince struck again and again with his tail. But each strike was like a pinprick against such a creature.

Visser Three held the Andalite high in the air.

Before the end the Andalite send one last thought to all assembled there My family will avenge me Visser Three even if they don't know they will.

Then Visser Three opened his mouth wide.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry. Between school, my computer deciding to go for what it fell to be broken 3 months and a big problem i couldn't find out how to solve I just couldn't update. Well here it is. Oh a review asked why they were so young. Well the think is the would need a whole sumer to even star a real war bonding and between this and that Harry hasn't spend a whole free summer in his uncle house since he enter Howarts son we needed to go past Howarts. I do not own anything except the plot that was born once i was veryyy sleepy.

I don't know what bug enter my mind in that moment but i think it was contagious because Tobias wanted to join me. I just that even if we were afraid we couldn't just watch him die we had to do something..

I jumped to my feet. I pick up a steel rod that was abandoned when they quite the mall project.

"I guess it was too much for us . It had to be, because there was no way that we, of which only i have found a "weapon" were going to do anything against them".

No!

The Andalite's silent cry made me hesitate. I felt Marco's hands grabbing at my shirt and

pulling me back. Rachel put her hand over my mouth. That bring me to reason( I must not look like a fool. At least not if Rachel can lord me over it).Jake looked like we would like to join us but luckily Cassie was the near one to him( I haven't mentioned it Jake, Marco and me have pass the girls are icky state Jake is as always a step ahead. He has a crush on Cassie. And of course Marco and me do not now about it and Jake doesn't speak while sleep)

"Shut up, you idiot!" Marco hissed. "You're just going to get us all killed."

"Stop Harry and you too Tobias." Rachel said as she pull me further back. "He doesn't want you to die for him. Don't you realize? He's dying for us."

I shoved Marco away angrily,even if i knew he was right.

I looked over the wall again. The Andalite prince was helpless in the grasp of Visser Three. I saw him held high in the air. I saw Visser Three open his monstrous, gaping jaws.

I saw the Andalite fall into that open mouth. The mouth closed. The teeth ripped the Andalite apart. And the Andalite Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul died.

At the very end, he cried out. His cry of despair was in our heads. His cry will always be in our heads. And for a strange reason i felt as i had lose a dear friend.

The Hork-Bajir-Controllers began making a huffing sound, like whuh-whuh-whuh. Maybe

they were laughing or applauding. The Taxxon-Controllers rushed forward and crowded

around Visser Three. They seemed to be stretching up toward him, and then I saw why - a

piece of the Andalite fell from the Visser's jaws and the nearest Taxxon greedily gobbled it

up.

Tobias turned away and covered his face with his hands. I think it was because he is smaller than us he was having more trouble that us and we where really screw over this. Cassie had tears streaming from her eyes. So did I. And amazingly enough so was Rachel.

I heard a sound that was strange because it was so normal. It was laughter. Human laughter.

The humans . . . the Human-Controllers - because that's what they were - were laughing, like

they were at some kind of a show. For a moment ft seemed to me that one of those laughing

voices was familiar, like I'd heard it before. But then the sound was swallowed up in the

huffing of the Hork-Bajir.

At the same time Visser Three morphed out of his monstrous form and slowly regained his Andalite body.

Ah, I heard him think..say?, nothing like a good Antarean Bogg morph for . . . really savor the taste of victory.

Again the Human-Controllers laughed and the Hork-Bajir-Controllers huffed, and I heard a

familiar human laugh I could not quite place.

Marco started throwing up. It was an understandable thing to do. The only reason I wasn't was that i hadn't enough food on my stomach. But somehow that sound caught the attention of the nearest Hork-Bajir. The snake-like creature head turned. He was perfectly still.

We were perfectly still. And holding our breath.

The Hork-Bajir turned toward us. The nearsighted eyes were aimed directly at our little

hiding place.

I don't know who panicked first. Maybe it was me. Maybe we'd just had all the fear and horror we could stand. It was like an electric shock went through all of us. We were running before I had a chance to even know what I was doing. I ran. I gasped for air.

A cry went up from the Hork-Bajir.

"Split up," I yelled nearly at the same time as Jake. "They can't follow all of us."

Marco and Tobias and Cassie took off in three different directions. Rachel was still right

beside me. Glancing back, I saw the Hork-Bajir hesitate, unsure of who to chase.

Rachel and I are the fastest runners. With Jake close behind. Tobias is totally out of shape and as Marco and Cassie are too short to be really fast. So I figured if the aliens were going to chase anyone, it ought to be us.

I guess Rachel thought the same thing. She slowed down just a little and began yelling and

waving her arms. "Come on, come on, you - " And then she said some words I didn't realize

Rachel even knew.

The two nearest Hork-Bajir snapped around and took off after us. "Ghafrash! Here! Ghafrash fit! Enemy! Get!"

Even in my panic it surprised me. They were talking some mix of their own alien language and ours.

"Ghafrash fit nahar! I get! I kill!"

I ran. Suddenly my foot slammed something and I was down. I hit the ground hard. The wind

was knocked out of me. I tried to fill my lungs again. Rachel ran on. She didn't know I had

fallen.

A spear of red light struck a concrete pipe just beside me. The concrete vaporized. The two

Hork-Bajir were coming after us, bounding like some devil kangaroos. I was up and running. Vaporizing weapons tend to that to one body.

Rachel must have realized I wasn't with her anymore. She stopped and started to come back

toward me.

"Don't be an idiot!" I yelled. "Run!"

She hesitated just a second. But she knew she couldn't do anything more for me. She ran. I saw a dark hole ahead and raced toward it.

A doorway. Inside it was as black as a grave. It was one of the buildings that had almost been completed. Just bare concrete walls and scattered junk and homeless trash. But I knew I had been in here before Jake and I had walked all through it. There were hallways and little side rooms. It was like a maze.

Marco! Rachel! Had they gotten away? And what about Cassie and Tobias?

I tried to get my brain to concentrate as I scurried across the first big room. There was a corridor . . . somewhere. I groped in the dark and found a wall. I heard the sound of claw like feet, huge, tearing, rending claw feet scraping over the bare concrete. A bottle went skittering across the floor.

The Hork-Bajir was close! And in the total darkness my superior human vision wasn't much

use. But I knew my way around the empty building.

At least, I would have known my way around if my brain had been working.

I felt my hand go into emptiness. A doorway. Yes! It led down a hallway. I went through just as the light came on behind me. Someone had brought a flashlight

"Efnud to tell fallay nyot fit? Whatever order."

"No. No need to capture them. Whoever you find, kill."

The first voice had been Hork-Bajir. The second voice was human. And the weird thing was,

that voice sounded familiar. I tried to think. I knew I'd heard that voice somewhere. Where?

Where?

"Just save the head," the human told the Hork-Bajir. "Bring that to me and we can identify it.

"

I slid quickly along the wall.

The light followed just steps behind me.

I racked my brains. Had there been a passageway . . . ? Yes, there it was. As silently as I could, I slipped into it. The flashlight beam was just inches behind me.

I kicked something soft.

"Hey!"

It was a man! He had been lying on the ground, wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey, get outta here. This is my place, and I ain't got nothin' for you to steal."

I started to warn him, but one of the Hork-Bajir was there!

The flashlight landed on the homeless man's face. He blinked like an owl. There was an alcove. Right behind me. I backed through. The homeless guy screamed. I heard the sound of a scuffle.

Maybe the guy got away. I hope so. But I never found out, because with the Hork-Bajir distracted, I ran. I ran and ran and ran. And as I ran, I really hoped it was all just a dream.

Somehow I made it home. I don't know how. I have no memories of anything after that last

sight of the Hork-Bajir until I arrived at my house and hearing i have arrive just in time so i wasn't going to be punish and never to repeat it that last minute arrival.

I wish I had no memories of anything that happened that night. If only I could forget it all . . .

When i arrived i revived a phone call. Jake have being calling all of us and i was the last one to arrive. Everyone was shaky, but they were all alive. Rachel told Jake at least a hundred times to apologize to me in the instant he could communicate for leaving me. Marco just kept asking him if he was sure this wasn't a dream.

I guess I should have had the worst nightmares of my life that night, but I didn't. The world of nightmares was a joke compared to my new reality.

So here it is. A warning update speed is invertional proportion to the number of reviews. That means the more reviews there are the less time between updates there is.

Thank to all of the persons to review and sorry i forgot to said i have nothing against the English school system it was only a thing i had to say plot wise. Oh other thing seeing the communities that add me are six i want to thank them too very much.


End file.
